Ash's Quest
by RudolphZoey
Summary: Ash's Journey in a new way.


Ash's Quest

**The first of many chapters in this great story. All in one fic, watch Ash in his super quest. This is almost a spinoff of the real show, except that the "episodes" are totally different, but he get's the same (and more) pokemon as in the show. Note, he might get more pokemon than before, but what the heck eh? Here we go...**  
  


All is dark, he can't see a thing. Paul Ketchum threw his only pokeball left. Out pops a Pikachu (one that never listens to him), "Pikachu, Flash." Nothing, the Pikachu just goes to sleep. Paul calls it back, then sees an incredible light in front of him. He looks up into the face of the legendary Ho-Oh. "Ho-Oh, help me." He begs, but to no avail. The Ho-Oh flies up into the air, then starts to flap fast with it's wings, and Paul knew what was coming...Magma. Sure enough, magma came out and struck him, and he was dead before he knew what happened. The pokeball with Pikachu popped open. Pikachu, after seeing what happened to Paul lauches an all out assault, but Ho-Oh just flicks him with its wing. Pikachu flies far away to land in some woods far away.

Flashback: Paul looked out the window of the plane, and thought about Ho-Oh. He really wanted to catch it to impress his family. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightening struck the starboard wing, and down went the plane. Crashing on a volcanic island, the crew started to make repairs. Paul went out and tried to find some pokemon. Not long after he had been walking in the woods, he saw a Lugia hiding in the water, and tried to catch it. No luck, the Lugia put a barrier around itself and Paul went off to find another pokemon. Finally he saw a Magbie (baby of Magmar), and took out a pokeball. As he was about to throw, the ground suddenly broke away, and he fell a long way. When he came to, he saw nothing but darkness. End of the Flashback!

Now the scene shifts to Pallet Town. Mrs Ketchum is trying to wake up her son. She knew that if he didn't get up soon, he wouldn't get a good pokemon from Professor Oak. "ASH, WAKE UP!!" Ash sat up, "Whaaa?" Mrs Ketchum looked relieved, "Better get a move on, you're going to Professor Oak's Laboratory today to pick up a pokemon for your journey right? Well get going." Ash ran out the door and hurried over to Professor Oak's Lab. When he got there, he saw Professor Oak standing next to a table, looking worried. When he saw Ash, he brightened up. "I thought you might not be coming, but as you can see, the Charmander has been taken, so has the Squirtle and the Bulbasaur." Ash looked horrified, "No! Now what am I going to do? Without a..." "Hold it Ash, I didn't say there were no pokemon left. There is one left, but I wouldn't recommend him. He listens to no-one. Follow me if you're interested." Oak went to the left side of the building and opened the door. Ash walked through and saw a huge shelf covered with pokeballs. Oak took Ash to the side door.

There he saw a pokeball on the table. "The last one, but be careful, he's very dangerous." Oak warned Ash solemnly. Ash picked up the pokeball. "So all I do is throw it right?" Oak nodded. "Go pokemon!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball. In a flash of light, a pokemon had appeared. It was yellow and looked very cute. Oak handed Ash a red square like object. "That is a pokedex, a powerful encyclopedia. Just point and press this button (Here Oak points out a yellow button on the dex) and it'll tell you the name of the pokemon and a small description. There are other features, such as move finder and pokemon move analysis, but you'll have to figure those out on your own." Ash pointed the dex at the yellow pokemon, the wrong way around. "Ash wait a minute, your pointing it the wrong way around." Ash quickly flipped it around and pressed the button. "Pokemon identified, Pikachu, type Electric. When many of the electric rodents come together, they can create a very strong thunderstorm that can take out almost anything flying in the sky." Ash thought a minute then walked up to the Pikachu, "Be careful Ash." Ash decided to talk to the Pikachu, "Hello there Pikachu, looks like we'll be buddies." Ash picks him up and gets a famous shock.

Ash picks up the pokeball and says, "Pikachu Return" but Pikachu started to dodge the red beams. "Well what do you know, your Pikachu dislikes pokeballs. Maybe you'd better let him come with you outside the pokeball." Ash looked shocked, "And let him shock me to death?" Oak laughed, "Best way to get a pokemon to be your friend is to be nice to it. Keep trying Ash." Ash thought a minute, "Let's get going Pikachu." Surprisingly, Pikachu started to follow him. Ash walked out of the door and was, in no time at all, walking down towards Viridian City.

All of a sudden, Ash looks up and sees a rainbow, but no ordinary rainbow. A weird bird is flying in front of the rainbow. He pointed dex at it and it said, "Unknown pokemon, cannot be identified." Ash was puzzled, maybe it was not discovered yet. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of it. It looked sort of like Moltres, but without the fire. "Oh well, I'll send this picture to Professor Oak when I reach Viridian, sound good Pikachu?" "Pikaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu!" "Waawaawwaaaaaaaa!" Ash was shocked, for Pikachu had just shocked him again. "Come on let's go pal." Ash started to walk away, and Pikachu followed him, while sulking. Apparently, Pikachu really didn't like Ash. All of a sudden, Ash saw a lot of birds in a tree. "Dex" he thought and did it. "Spearow, flying bird type. Very dangerous when annoyed, stay away when mating season is in effect. Strong beaks can tear apart most people." Ash had a sweatdrop, "That can't be good, maybe I can go around this tree?" Then he looked around, and saw that the tree was right in the middle of the road, and the only way around it was to climb the mountains. So he decided to chance walking as far from the tree as he could, but sneaking quietly by. It worked until Pikachu, who was getting tired of sneaking, shocked Ash. The moment that happened, Ash knew those Spearow would be mad. He picked up Pikachu, very well aware of the shocks that would follow from this, and ran for his life.

Spearow flying after him, he ran and ran. Then all of a sudden, Ash saw a lake. He jumped in, and as he did, Pikachu shocked him, practically frying Ash. Ash grimaced and kept swimming, but then he could not hold his breath anymore and swam up to get some air. Pikachu got some air too, then Ash swam down again, heading towards opposite shore. He saw a fishing hook in the water, and knew that whoever was holding that Rod might have pokemon that could help him. He grabbed it and the person holding the rod started to pull.

Misty's View: Misty had just left Cerulean City because of her mean sisters not caring about her. She had just passed through Viridian and was now fishing on the bank. After catching a Staryu and a Goldeen, she was very confident. Misty had left Cerulean with only a Horsea and a Starmie. Suddenly she felt a tug on her rod and began to pull, and whatever this one, it was BIG!

Back to Ash's View: Out he came from the water. He landed on top of a extremely pretty girl with red hair, very short blue jean shorts, a yellow T-shirt, and dark red suspenders. "Oof, it's a boy and a pokemon!" She said as they landed on her. "GET OFF!" Ash quickly got off her. "Sorry about that, you see those Spearow are after us and well... OH NO!! THEY SPOTTED US, RUN PIKACHU!!" Pikachu didn't need telling twice, and started to run away from the Spearow. "I don't care where we end up Pikachu, just keep running." Ash shouted as he ran too. All of a sudden, he noticed that the girl was also running with them too. "What did you do to get them so mad?" She was carrying her fishing rod. "I tried to sneak past them because there was no other way around their tree, then Pikachu had to zap me. I started to run because I knew they would come after me." She looked at him, "Smart, now RUN LIKE HECK!" She stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?" Ash asked. "Giving you time, get going." She said. "No way, if you're staying, then so am I! What's your name?" She smiled, "Misty." "Mine's Ash, nice to meet you, now be careful!" Ash turned around, and Pikachu ran back to Ash, and shocked him slightly to get him to start running again. "No Pikachu, if we keep running, we'll get into Viridian City and bring these Spearow with us. Imagine what they'd do to Viridian City."

Suddenly, the Spearow were among them. "PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK!" Pikachu didn't do a thing. "DANG, he still doesn't listen to me!" Ash noted. Then he dived on top of Pikachu, protecting him from the vicious beaks. Misty threw her pokeball. "GO STARMIE!! Show them that techniche we've been working on. THUNDER!" A massive thunderbolt shot straight at the spearow, and a few fainted. They all dived on Starmie, which fainted right away. Misty panicked and called back Starmie, and said, "Ash...Please keep fighting, that was my only pokemon capable of fighting those things, my other ones are either too weak, or can only go in water." Ash looked straight at her, "Run to Viridian, and get help. I can't hold them off for long." She ran like the wind towards Viridian. Mercifully, the Spearow started to attack Ash, well they were trying to get at Pikachu. "Don't worry Pikachu, I won't let them hurt you, they'll have to kill me to get at you!"

Pikachu watched as Ash took blow after blow from the Spearow. He could see Ash starting to grow weaker. Pikachu crawled out from under Ash. "No Pikachu, don't!" Pikachu ignored him. The Spearow, thinking Pikachu was still under Ash, dived again, and this time Pikachu was ready. "Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A massive yellow light filled the sky. Ash looked around after the light had subsided. Not one spearow was able to fly. Ash looked around some more and noticed a Fearow that must have fallen from the tree. "Pokeball......go!" He said falteringly as he threw the pokeball at a Spearow. The ball started to shake, then it stopped shaking and flew into Ash's hand. "Cau..ght..." Ash stuttered, then fainted. Pikachu raced to him. "Pika...pi!" Pikachu had created a code name for Ash. It was then that Misty got back. With her was Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny.

"Ash, will he be alright Joy?" Misty asked nervously? "What in blazes was this boy doing? Fighting a whole herd of Spearows, hem wha?" She looked around, in fact they all did, at all the Spearows and the Fearow fainted. Then Misty noticed the second pokeball. She threw it and out came a fainted Spearow. "Musta caught it." The rest had all been knocked out. Officer Jenny looked at one of the Spearows and looked at Pikachu, who looked worn out. "You know, I may not be a pokemon nurse, but I'd say that is no ordinary Pikachu." Nurse Joy walked up to Pikachu and petted it. "Pikaaa!" "You know, I'd have to agree with you Jenny. No normal Pikachu, not even at max level, could do that." Misty looked at Ash, "He looks cut up pretty badly, must have taken a real beating from those Spearows." Ash stirred for a second, "Is...Pika...chu...all.....right?" Then he fainted away again. Misty picked him up and started to carry him to Joy's Ambulance (yes in this fic, Joy has an Ambulance). 

In next to no time, Misty was sitting next to Ash's bed, as was Pikachu. The Spearow that Ash had caught was now out on the bed with Pikachu, and was talking to Pikachu with earnest. "Speeearrr, Earrr earr roooow!" It said, "Pikaaaa pik pik pi pi pika. Pika kachu pik pika pikapi!" Pikachu said. I'd better translate: Spearow just said that it was very sorry for what it's fellow Spearow had done to Ash. Pikachu said that it should be. Then Pikachu said that it was alright, he was just worried about Ash. Misty looked at the Spearow, who flew and landed on her shoulder. Then it nipped her gently with its beak to assure her that it was their friend.

A few hours later, Ash awoke to find Misty fast asleep on his bed (well half of her, the other half was sitting up in the chair) and to find Pikachu asleep on the pillow next to him. Perched above him was Spearow, wide awake. Ash almost screamed, for he had forgotten he had caught a Spearow. Spearow landed on Ash's pillow and nuzzled his face. For a moment, Ash was confused, but then remembered his catching of the Spearow. This must have been the Spearow he caught. He reached up and petted Spearow, who clicked its beak. Then it flew to the window and looked out. Ash tried to get up, but his back still hurt. Although he couldn't understand Spearow, he took a guess that this Spearow was sorry. "That's okay Spearow, you were only defending your nest." Misty awoke when she heard Ash's voice.

"ASH!!" She hugged him and told him she was worried. "You were worried about me?" She looked at him strangely, "Well yeah I was worried. You were almost cut in half by those Spearows, nurse Joy said you might not make it." Ash patted her on the head, "My body is almost like Rock, it would take a lot of force to break me." Misty started to giggle and looked into Ash's eyes. It was strange that Misty felt so strongly attracted to this dark haired boy. She suddenly couldn't help herself. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek, then stood up and said, "Bye Ash, see you later." Then she walked out. Outside, she was wondering, "Why in HECK did I just kiss him?" Inside though, she had loved that kiss. Ash on the otherhand had brought his hand to where she had kissed him. Why had that felt so good, he thought. In his heart he knew he enjoyed it and it was right.

A few days later, Ash was walking through the Viridian Forest and suddenly felt like he was being followed. He looked behind him and saw Misty trailing him. "Why are you following me Misty?" He asked suddenly, without looking back. Misty was almost stunned, for she hadn't seen him look back. "Uh, well you see..." she stammered. She was surprised he had noticed her. "I know, you want to come with me, is that it?" Ash asked solemnly? Pikachu nearly lept with glee onto Misty's shoulder. "Well, you wouldn't mind would you?" She asked uncertainly. Ash smiled and walked up to her, "I wouldn't mind, and I'm thinking Pikachu would love it, wouldn't you Pikachu?" Pikachu looked straight at Ash, "Pikaaaaaa" he said happily. "Well it's decided then, you can come with us if you want to." She ran into him and hugged him. He felt a strange sensation, almost like he was floating, any excuse to get her to hug him again was okay by him. Pikachu jumped onto her right shoulder. "Strange, normally he shocks everyone." Ash said smartly. "Well let's get going." Then he saw it, a yellow bug.

Ash pulled out the dex, which he nicknamed Dexter. "Let's see what Dexter has to say." Dexter said simply, "Weedle, the poisonous bug type pokemon. Known for it's poisonous stinger, it should be approached with caution. Note, where there's a Weedle, there WILL be Beedrills." Ash sweatdropped, "Not again!" Misty looked startled, "What is it Ash?" Ash kept looking at the Weedle, which was trying to slink off, "If that thing gets away, we'll have a whole horde of Beedrills on our trail." Ash said shortly. "GO POKEBALL!" Throwing a pokeball at it, he watched the ball wobble like crazy, then it stopped. Weedle was caught. "Thank goodness." Then he saw another bug, and pulled out dexter. "Caterpie, the beginning form for a beautiful bug, Butterfrie. Feeling the feeler on it's head will make it shoot web at the person." Ash threw another pokeball and caught it. Then he saw something else flying in front of him. It was a Pigeotto. "A PIGEOTTO!" Ash breathed sharply. "Those are rare in this forest." He threw a pokeball at it, but the Pigeotto broke out. "All right, now what?" Ash asked bewilderingly. "Battle it." Misty said calmly.

"Go Pikachu!" Pikachu flew off Ash's arm and shocked Pigeotto silly. Pigeotto flew and dived at Pikachu, "Pikachu, quick, use dig!" Pikachu quickly burrowed under the ground. Pigeotto hovered where Pikachu had vanished. Ash pulled out a walkie talkie (where he got it, don't ask me) and said for Pikachu to come out in the bushes. He heard a faint pop. "Pikachu, ThunderBOLT" He said into the walkie talkie. Pikachu popped out of the bushes and aimed a huge bolt of lightening at Pigeotto. Pigeotto fainted in a second. Ash threw another pokeball, and his fifth pokemon was caught.

"Well done Ash," Misty said triumphantly and hugged him again. Ash turned red, and stammered, "Th-th-an-ks M-M-M-Mis-sty" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, he couldn't help it, he turned red and kissed her back. "Hee hee." Misty said gleefully, then they started walking again. Ash sure was glad Misty was coming with them. Ash then looked up and saw another strange pokemon, it looked like a small dot, he pointed at it with dexter. "Unknown Pokemon." Again with the Unkown thing, well no point taking a picture of this, it wouldn't even show up as a picture Ash thought solemnly. Then he remembered the picture of the bird he took. He forgot to send it. Well he'd do it soon. All of a sudden, two figures step out of the bushes.

It looked like one male human, and one female human. All of a sudden, the female said something. "Prepare for Trouble!" The male answered, "Make that double!" The female spoke again, "To protect the world from devastation." The male said again, "To unite all people in every nation." The female said something else, "To denounce the evils of truth and love." The male finally said, "To extend our reach to the stars above." The female came into the light with a rose in her hand, "Jessie!" The male came in much the same way. They were both wearing a white setup, with a red R on the shirt each. "JAMES!" Jessie said, "Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" James finished it by saying, "Surrender now, or prepare to fight." Suddenly a Meowth dropped between them from a giant air balloon. "Meoooowwwwth, THAT'S RIGHT!!!" Ash looked flabbergasted, a Meowth that could talk? "Who are you?" Misty asked. Jessie looked shocked, "Didn't you hear our motto? I'm Jessie, and this is James! We want that Pikachu. Hand him over." Ash looked horrified, "NEVER!! GO PIGEOTTO!!" He threw out the ball containing Pigeotto, and then remembered, Pigeotto was still tired, "Pigeotto, return" Then he called out caterpie and Weedle instead. "What's this? Two little runts? Ekans, Koffing get them." Out pop a snake, and what looks like a balloon. "Caterpie, Weedle, String shot TOGETHER NOW!!" Two seconds later, Koffing and Ekans were stringed up! "NOW WEEDLE, POISON STINGS!!!" Weedle started to shoot poisonous barbs at the two tied up pokemon. "CATERPIE, FINISH THEM, TACKLE ATTACK!!" Caterpie went up to them and wacked them. They flew and hit Jessie, James, and Meowth. They flew off into the distance, "Team Rocket is Blasting off at the Speed of light!" The twinkle happens and Caterpie evolves straight into Butterfrie. Weedle evolves straight into Beedrill.

The noise seemed to have attracted some Beedrill, because about one hundered of them came flying towards Ash and Misty. "BUTTERFRIE, SLEEP POWDER!!" A blue powder fell on top of the Beedrills, who fell asleep. "Incredible Ash!" Misty said, and hugged him. Ash blushed then bent forwards and kissed her on the lips. She at first started back, but then quickly kissed him back. In mere moments, they were kissing like crazy. Finally they stopped and started walking out of the forest, their hips brushing together, making them tingle. Finally Ash noticed his first gym. Pewter City Gym, under Brock. He walked in and Misty asked him if he needed any help, her types were all water types. "No thanks Misty, but be ready to give me a water type if my Butterfrie falls, ok?" He said. "Sure thing Ashy boy." He blushed again. Then they walked up. They were confronted by a trainer. Ash easily defeated him with a sleep powder, confusion combo. Then he walked up to Brock.

"So, here to try and stop Rock eh?" Brock said coldly, like icy stone. "Let me tell you pal, my rock types are hard heads, and they can withstand anything, good luck you're going to need it." Misty piped up, "What, they're hard headed like you then?" Ash sniggered. "Hmph, your next girl...???? MISTY?" Misty ran over to him, and whispered the situation in his ear, "Right, sorry. She and I battled a few days ago, beat me bad she did. All water types, annihalated me quick she did. Water beats Rock you know. Well let's get this match underway!" Brock threw a pokeball into the air, as did Ash, "GO GEODUDE!" "GO BUTTERFRIE!" The two pokemon came out. "NOW GIVE IT A ROCK THROW, IT HAS FLYING TYPE!" It was super effective, Ash could see Butterfrie already starting to weaken, "NOW SLEEP POWDER!" Butterfried performed the attack splendidly. Blue dust everywhere, Geodude fell fast asleep. "NOW CONFUSION!" Geodude fainted with one hit. "Heh, not bad Ash, but most opponents get through my Geodude, it's the next one you are going to hate. GO ONIX!!" Out came an enormous rock snake. It towered to the ceiling. "Try the same tactic Butterfrie" "Not so fast, DISABLE IT ONIX" Suddenly, sleep powder didn't work anymore. "This is bad." Ash said suddenly. "ROCK SLIDE!" BOOM!! Butterfrie fainted very quickly. Misty offered Starmie, but Ash refused saying, "If you help me, he can't give me the badge." Misty knew this was true and just watched. "Fine, I can't beat you with normal Pokemon. So here comes my favourite. GO PIKACHU!!" Misty looked at him shocked a minute, "Are you dumb? Lightening vs Rock? Double disadvantage!" Ash looked at her strangely a minute, "I know Misty, (whispering) sweetie, (normally) but I have a plan, trust me!" Pikachu ran out, "Now pikachu, start charging. AGILITY" "PIKA" and speeds up considerably, faster and faster, until Onix can no longer see it. "NOW EMERALD SHOT!" Brock looked surprised, "Emerald, wha?" Ash smiled deviously, "Watch Brock, and learn, that types are not the only thing that matter." A sudden green light shot throughout the room. When it subsided, pikachu was standing on top of Onix, who was standing there bewildered. "ONIX ON YOUR HEAD!" Onix tried to move it's head, but it couldn't, it was paralyzed. "Now pikachu, Emerald FIRE!" A blast of green fire came from Pikachu's Tail. "ALMOST THERE, EMERALD ICE" BANG, a greeny ice covered Onix, freezing it solid. "NOW EMERALD WATER!" Water covered Onix, "FINISH IT, THUNDERSHOCK!" A light thundershock. BANG! Onix fainted fast.

"Unbelievable Ash, simply unbelievable. You know, I think...yes I will." Brock said as he handed Ash his first badge, the BoulderBadge. "I think I would like to come with you guys! May I?" Ash and Misty looked at each other, "Sure, why not?" Ash said. Then Brock quickly packed and they headed for the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, can you heal our pokemon?" She looked at them, "Sure thing Brock, going on a journey are you?" "Yes" Ash quickly walked over to the development machine. Developed the Picture of the bird and sent it to Professor Oak. He called up Oak, "Hey Professor, I already got the BoulderBadge, take a look at your computer." Oak looked at the picture, then magnified the bird. "If that is what I think it is, then...Yes it is. Ash, you've got a picture of a Pokemon named Ho-Oh. Why according to myths, that was what killed your father." Ash looked stunned, "That bird...killed my father?" "Yes, and I am afraid it now wants you too. I would advise you get friends." "Well I have friends, (here Misty and Brock appear in front of the screen)." "Well if it isn't Brock from Pewter City Gym, and Misty too. Arn't you..." "Not one word Professor, wait here." She ran off into the girls washroom, and contacted Oak from in there. "Don't tell him I'm a Gym leader, I like him a lot, and he might not like me if he thinks I'm a gym leader." "I know Ash pretty well Misty, I think he'll like you no matter what. I won't tell him, however. If that is your wish, I won't mention it." "Just tell him I met you in the woods once while doing research on water pokemon."

Misty rejoins Ash and slips her hand into his, "Well I got to get going now Ash, by.." "WAIT A MINUTE, how do you know Misty?" "I have to get back to work, I'll let Misty explain." The phone went dead, and Ash looked at Misty. "We met in the woods and studied water Pokemon together." Ash winked, "Gotcha sweetie." Then they walked towards Mt Moon.

**WOW THAT WAS LONG!! I didn't mean to make it that long, but so it goes. This is only the first in many chapters. Watch as Misty's Love for Ash blooms into full fledged Romance, to who knows. **


End file.
